Captain Vor
| faction = Grineer | planet = Mercury, Ceres | mission = Tolstoj, Exta | weapon = Janus Key | abilities = Nervos Mine Teleport Sphere Shield | clonedflesh = 900 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = 900 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 250 | baseexperience = 1,500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 10 | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Mercury: Blueprint (ca. 5%) Blueprint (38.72%) Barrel (38.72%) Receiver (22.56%) Ceres: Blueprint (16.67%) Barrel (16.67%) Blade (16.67%) Handle (16.67%) Chassis (16.67%) Blueprint (16.67%) Orokin Cell (2.58%) Vor Sigil }} Captain Vor is the Grineer officer responsible for the players' awakening in the opening moments of WARFRAME. He is also the first boss that players will be required to defeat. Vor is one of the few figures in the Origin System that understand ancient Orokin technology, and is capable of utilizing it and merging it with Grineer technology to create offensive weapons such as his trademark pistol and his armor, which is powered by a Void Key. This "Janus Key" also grants him a powerful ranged beam attack, impenetrable shielding and the ability to teleport. Captain Vor can be encountered in three locations currently, making him the most recurring boss in the game aside from the assassins. First appearing at the end of the Vor's Prize quest and thus being the first boss that players must fight, he also serves as the boss of Mercury; he then appears again, somehow fully alive, on Ceres alongside Lieutenant Lech Kril, then appearing later yet again as a Corrupted version of himself within the Void. *On Tolstoj, Mercury, a successful assassination will reward the blueprint and components upon his defeat, and may also drop Orokin Cells. There is also a small chance of being rewarded a blueprint. *On Exta, Ceres, the player will receive component blueprints. Lore Due to the nature of the starchart progression being altered in , some of the lore orders listed here may not match the current game's order. This section lists the last known order before the order of the story was retconned. General At some point before the beginning of the game, Vor held the rank Admiral and was tasked by the Twin Queens to hunt down and destroy the Warframe cryopods hidden throughout the system before they could awaken. However, rather than destroying them, Vor would capture the Tenno within, in the hopes of using their power to restore the Grineer's decaying army with a new breed of better, healthier clones. Admiral Vor's failure to comply with their orders drove the Queens to lose their faith in him, demoting Vor to the rank of Captain as a result. Captain Vor is one of the few people in the setting known to understand Orokin technology and manipulate it to his own benefit, primarily as a means of finding more Orokin artifacts to exploit, as well as capturing and/or killing any newly awakened Tenno he and his forces encounter. This is best demonstrated by the use of his Void Key during combat, as well as his custom-built pistol, a hybridization of Orokin and Grineer technology. As with most Grineer, Captain Vor shows contempt towards the Tenno, taunting them that he will take their equipment as trophies. Some of his taunts also suggest he dissects any Tenno he gets his hands on in order to understand the source of their power, much like Alad V does. Rathuum Captain Vor used to have an experienced Grineer veteran under his command named Nok, who, after many years of loyal service became too burdened by the degenerative effects of his decaying genetics. Nok was granted leave under Vor's blessing to spend his remaining days as an Executioner in Rathuum punishing Grineer. Operation Arid Fear Operation Arid Fear was an operation that subsequently follows the event of Operation Sling-Stone, where the Grineer Captain entrusts Alad V to hide their hidden settlement from the eyes of the Tenno. The Tenno's victory in the operation suggests that Vor takes personal responsibility for failing to keep the settlements a secret from the Tenno, though he also blames Alad V for his ill-thought methods of hiding it in the first place. Nevertheless, he decides to stand by the settlement (moved to Grineer Shipyard, Ceres for gameplay reasons) to confront any Tenno that arrive there, bringing Lieutenant Lech Kril along for assistance. WARFRAME: Ghouls Set sometime before the events of the game, Captain Vor and his Grineer force were raiding an Ostron village for the purpose of excavating Orokin artifacts. After executing most of the Ostrons in the process, a sudden incursion by an foiled the operation, forcing the Grineer to retreat while the Tenno opted to save an Ostron girl named Mitsuki. Realizing how powerful the Warframe was, Captain Vor opted to deploy the Grineer Ghouls to assist him in apprehending it. His strategy was to exploit the Warframe's prowess in close combat and melee weapons, exposing the Excalibur to the Ghoul's paralytic blood spilling onto him, eventually immobilizing it and leaving him vulnerable to capture. Confined in a Grineer base, Captain Vor forcefully extracted information from the Excalibur via an Ascaris; learning that the Ostron girl he was protecting, Mitsuki, knew the location of an Orokin Vault. Before he could learn any more information, he was interrupted by the Lotus, encountering her in the Tenno's mindscape and was quickly "forced out" of the Warframe. Though not able to obtain any more intelligence, this still prompted the captain to make his move to capture the Ostron child. Discovering the Ostron child immediately, whom had taken shelter under the protection of a Solaris United operative, Little Duck, Captain Vor and his force quickly overwhelmed the two with barely any casualties. Things looked promising for the tactician, but they were suddenly ambushed by another Tenno donning the Warframe, quickly turning the tide of the battle against the Grineer and prompting them to retreat, but not before the Solaris operative shot off Vor's Orokin Key in the middle of the chaos. Now left without his Orokin trinket, Captain Vor improvised his plan to let Mag and her allies open the Orokin Vault instead, while calling in many Grineer reinforcements to prepare for his third deadly yet desperate assault against the Lotus's force. Carrying the incapacitated Excalibur along with them, the Grineer force quickly discovered the Orokin Vault in question, which was – true to the tactician's prediction – left open by their adversaries. The vault contained a portal which the army crossed, finding themselves in a time-worn Orokin vessel overgrown with Infested tissue: an Orokin Derelict; they were immediately ambushed by the Infested horde. Things seemed to get more dire as the Grineer's useless attempt to hack an Orokin console instead activated the Medica protocol throughout the ship, causing Neural Sentry drones to float across the vessel, implanting themselves onto the faces of Grineer and Infested alike, corrupting them in the process, forcing the weakened forces to face off against not only the Infested and drones, but also their corrupted former allies. After making their way into the Medica chamber, Captain Vor and his forces were greeted warmly by the Tenno and her allies. The tide of the battle did not turn well for the Grineer forces as Mitsuki utilized the ship system to stun the majority of the Grineer with powerful electrifying arc, allowing the Tenno forces to escape the ship through the threshold. Captain Vor, in a last ditch attempt, crossed the same threshold and managed to ambush Mag and her allies, but was quickly stopped by the now conscious Excalibur, before being punted back into the derelict, for good. Captain Vor, despite being stranded in the Orokin vessel alone and having to fight for his own life, betrayed one last sinister smile. The fate of Captain Vor is unknown beyond this point. Vor's Prize Captain Vor, bent on controlling the Warframes rather than destroying them, travels to Earth to the location of a newly-discovered cryopod (containing the player's first Warframe). His attempt to capture the Tenno fails, however. They are awakened by the Lotus and manage steal a ship and escape Earth, despite Vor using an Ascaris to begin taking mental control of the Warframe's functions. Under the Lotus' guidance, and with the assistance of their old ship Cephalon, Ordis, the Tenno rescues the black market arms dealer Darvo from a Grineer gulag. In gratitude, Darvo helps them detach the Ascaris from their Warframe, allowing the Tenno to track down and defeat Vor. The Rebirth After an indeterminate amount of time, Vor was revived by the Orokin "Janus Key" in his possession, which linked his broken body back together via a swirling mass of energy, becoming Corrupted Vor. In his current, Corrupted state of mind, Vor leads the other Corrupted defenders of the Void against all intruders. He displays a religious reverence for the Void, claiming to know its "true" power and declaring that the Tenno are "trespassers" being led by a "false prophet". It is unknown whether this is a revelation brought about by his revival, or simply brainwashed by the Key or an Orokin Neural Sentry. In The Rebirth trailer, the newly revived Captain Vor is seen marching his way through Grineer troops to demonstrate the power of his Janus Key, possibly leading his soldiers into the Void and corrupting them in the process. He ultimately became the guardian of the Sedna branch of the Void, continuously re-confronting any Tenno that dare enters his territory from time to time. Appearance Captain Vor is an aged Grineer who has lost three of his limbs and an eye, of which he makes up with his own unique, brown, heavy suit of armor. Much of the armoring covers the entirety of his body with pipe hoses strewn all over, along with mechanical body parts replacing both of his legs, his right arm and his right eye. He is armed with a Cronus and a Seer at his disposal, along with a special key-shaped socket on his left chest reserved for his Orokin Key, of which he often uses it for multiple purposes. As with all Grineer's gene deterioration, he has wrinkles spread across his face and presumably all over his body; although this could be a factor of his old age as a Commander calls Captain Vor an "old man" in The Call trailer. Arsenal Captain Vor has a non-regenerating personal shield, at every one third increment of his health, he will teleport a squad of Grineer and protects himself with Sphere Shield, which will regenerate his shield. Occasionally in the fight (and all phases), he will teleport towards, around, or away depending on your distance towards him. Phase 1 Vor will mainly shoots you with his , its projectile is avoidable, though it deals high damage. He also melee and staggers with his if a player gets too close. Phase 2 Vor still uses the Seer as his primary weapon, but he will occasionally throw yellow Nervos Mines, which will shock players in range with continuously low damage. Phase 3 Vor stops using the Seer and will instead use his Orokin Laser, which beams a sustained high-damage lasers similar to Fusion MOAs', while deploying more Nervos Mines. The Orokin Laser is also seen in the Warframe trailer and the end of the tutorial. Abilitites Strategy Captain Vor's shield is nowhere near ordinary, it takes a full magazine or two of to deprive his shield to damage him. It's best to move on to another weapon with higher DPS like , you should have enough credits to purchase it by this point. At every change of phase, he will shield himself with his Sphere Shield and summon a squad of Lancers and Butchers to his aid, use your melee to exterminate them to save ammo. In Phase 1, be sure to strafe around him to avoid his projectile while sustaining your fire. Avoid resorting to melee as his deals higher damage than your melee (and immune to stagger). Once Phase 2 begins, he'll start to deploy the Nervos Mines. At this phase, backpedal to long distance when he deploys the mines and try to snipe him with an accurate secondary such as . By the time he throws Mines again, the first ones should have expired, move back to short-medium distance and take him out with your stronger primary such as . Rinse and repeat. Finally, at Phase 3, he will stop using the Seer and Cronus, using the Orokin Laser instead. At this phase, stay close to cover. Exploit your shoulder sight to hide behind a cover while being able to shoot at him. Keep an eye on his mines, sprint to the next cover when he deploys them. Utilizing Warframe Abitilies * 's will do a good deed to help yourself ease his high amount of shields, which can also be used to take out his reinforcements in a blow. * 's is one of the first attempts you could use against Vor. * 's is not advisable, as Captain Vor's invulnerability is dependent on his animations. Though his shielded state causes him to recharge his shields very slowly, this usually gives enough time to dispatch his reinforcements before attacking him. Tips *Due to Update 11's Damage 2.0, Captain Vor's health can be damaged through Status effects, specifically Slashing. This can save both time and ammunition, as the weapon provided with this effect can simply rip his health instead of his shields. **This effect can also speed up Captain Vor's recovery time between summons, if he retains his shields before being downed. Notes *Upon his death, his Orokin Key will glow and eventually revive Captain Vor, as seen in both The Call and The Rebirth trailer. This has been implemented somewhat in the game in the form of Corrupted Vor, although the player never sees Vor regenerate like in the trailer. *During the intro video, the player's sentinel can attack Vor if it is close enough to him. As such, it is possible to stall time (by watching the intro) for the sentinel to damage him significantly before the fight starts. *While a rare occurrence due to his inaccuracy, it is possible for a Nervos Mine to latch on to the player in the case of a direct impact during deployment, resulting in heavy sustained damage until the mine expires. *Vor can be ragdolled with Vauban's Vortex. *During the Ceres fight, if either Vor or Kril are affected by a proc they will attack each other as well as other enemies in the area. * damage does not bypass Captain Vor's shields; it will simply damage the shields. Bear this in mind when using a loadout focused on Toxin damage. Trivia *The trailer at the end of Devstream 32 states that Vor was formerly an Admiral prior to his demotion, yet Vor's Prize lists his former rank as General. *Vor is the lowest level boss in the game, having a minimum spawn level of 3 when on Mercury. Vor's level is also the most scaled when it comes to conclave scaling, scaling with level much faster than other bosses would. *Prior to Captain Vor was essentially a Flameblade with a red suit and increased stats. **After , Pre-Update 9 Vor's armor turned white, and he gained fire damage. Occasionally the original crimson would appear in the cut-scene before quickly changing back to white. returned his armor to the original red. *Vor is the second boss to be revamped, after Lieutenant Lech Kril. He is also the second boss to have a unique voice after Kril. Additionally, Vor is the second boss to have a unique death animation; on death Vor will stumble and shout one last taunt before splitting in half from the waist, similar to his death in the trailer. **This death animation will still be used even if he was killed with a gun, blunt melee weapon or certain Warframe abilities. *Prior to , Vor's algorithms for level scaling based on player level and number resulted in the possibility of getting level 100 Vors with teams of 4. The algorithm was changed in Update 9.1 to prevent such absurdity from occurring again. *''Vor'' is the general name of a caste of nobles on the planet Barrayar in the Vorkosigan Saga series of novels by Lois McMaster Bujold. Curiously, one of the first book's main characters, a member of the caste, also bears the rank of Captain. * changed Captain Vor's regular language from Grineer to English. He still speaks Grineer during the tutorial however. *Like Sargas Ruk and Shik Tal, Captain Vor is voiced by DESkree. *Closer inspection reveals that the model of Vor's Nervos Mines is actually a Roller with two blades attached on opposite ends of the Roller. *The diorama for the Sling-Stone Event depicts him in an armed standoff with the Corpus, though it is unknown if he had any further involvement in that event. Bugs *Captain Vor may sometimes level up to level 15 after using Sphere Shield, potentially teleporting in Elite Lancers and Shield Lancers. Imgur - Elite Lancer in Vor fight *One can even set the Cinematic scene underneath the platform, which causes the camera to clip through while Captain Vor is seen sinking through the floor. *Occasionally, when shielding, Vor has a small tendency to remain stuck in a pose, still able to move around and attack players as normal, making it impossible to complete the mission as his state renders him permanently invulnerable. *Killing Captain Vor when primed by 's , causes Vor's corpse to duplicate at a very unusual number. *Using when Vor is teleporting may turn him invisible, leaving only the energy trail to show his position even when killed. *Causing Vor to deploy sphere shield while near a wall may cause his reinforcements to be spawned inside the wall making them only damageable via melee attacks if close enough, area of effect abilities, or shooting through the wall. The enemies are able to attack you through the wall. *During the fight on Exta, Ceres, Vor will continue taunting the player even if he is the first to die. *Vor's body may sometimes not explode upon his death. Media Warframe - Loot From 100 Captain Vor Kills Captain Vor 'Level 100' (Warframe) See also *Corrupted Vor - Vor when he was corrupted by the Void's corrupting influence. References Patch History *Fixed Captain Vor not reacting when taking damage from a silent weapon. *Adjusted Vor's scaling with tweaks to MultiPlayer matches. He should not get higher than rank 54 vs 4 rank 30 players. *Captain Vor's damage intake is now locked to stages, prevent massive damage from taking him down too fast. *Simplified the vengeful Vor's scaling - he will no longer be quite as tough as he thought he was (less than level 100). *Boss battle revamp. *Now drops the Seer pistol blueprints and components. *Cronus blueprint now only a guaranteed drop the first time Tolstoj is completed, % chance to drop continues to decrease on additional runs. }} es:Capitán Vor fr:Capitaine Vor Captain Vor Category:Grineer Category:Update 9